Every end is new beginning
by ChoremTheInforBroker
Summary: After Arthur's dead Merlin is still waiting. One day Arthur returnes and he have to learn this new world of course Merlin will help him.
1. Chapter 1

Every story has its end and beginning but sometimes the end is means there will be a new beginning.  
There is something that the history books are forgot to mentioned about the Great Albion and its king.  
Maybe the history books were forgotten it but the Great Dragon wasn't. There is someone who can not forget what happened that day when the Once and Future King had died and with him his kingdom too. Somewhere out there lives an old man and his memories remained the same. His name is Merlin the great sorcerer from the legends,but for today his just an old man who walking on the same road every day,passing by his king resting place. He is waiting already more thousands year and waiting to his king to raise again.

This day is just starting like every other days to Merlin,waking up and go to the place where he is usually waiting.  
So he get up and... "what the hell?"-says Merlin like he is see a ghost in the mirror,but it is not a ghost in the mirror..its only just himself...but when he was young.  
"oh god what happened when i was slepping"-asks himself and start to think about every little thing that possible makes him look like this. To this transfiguration just one explanation in has. Arthur raised up again. Merlin's first thought was that He needs to go to Avalon to find his friend. Merlin rush out the door and start to heading where he saw his king last time. He is deep in his thoughts now and that is the reason he wasn't saw the car.  
"Oh god... are you ok?"says the girl who just got out of her car"Anyway are you crazy do you want to die? why the hell you jumped right in front of my car?"-adds the girl to her latest sentence.  
"I'm ok.. and sorry i was thinking and i wasnt paying attention...I'm in hurry now.. and..anyway..  
I will pay you to your car damage what i made..and will you take me somewhere please... it's really important"-says Merlin in his best puppy face to her.  
"Argghh ok.. but you will pay me a lot for it"-she agrees and Merlin nods to her. So the Got in the car "where do you want to go? and umm if you're in my car then at least i want to know your name.. i don't want delivers any psychopath in my car"-says the girl in the driver seat."The the lake what in this town and My name is Merlin and am not a psychopath so far-Says Merlin to her."ok I'm Melani"-she replys to him, With that their conversation is ends. When they reach the lake they got out of the car,Merlin start to looking for someone,who is After thousands of years is still mean the everything to him.  
"And.. what are you want to do here"-Merlin is disrupt by Melanie Words "I have a meeting with someone"-says Merlin "And what is..."-Melanni can not continue his words because a woman go out screaming one of the shops near the lake "Police.. Someone call the police..  
there was a man who is just walked into my shop complete nude ,  
take some clothes and without paying he left the shop"-she finish her sentences. Merlin eyes lights up for this words because he already released who was the man who is steal the clothes. "Dont ya dare say that the man who did this is the same person who are we waiting for"-Say melani with a bit of begging tone in her voice Merlin start smiling and his smile grow wider and wider as he start to walking toward the woman and ask her which direction the man ran away. "oh no"-Melanni gives up and start to follow Merlin.

Not far away from the lake Merlin see a very familiar figure,he isn't thinking just run toward the man and hug him from behind."What the hell you..."-The man spin around and he can't finish his sentence any more, because he see someone and he can't belive his eyes. He wasn't him..after these years.. oh god

Arthur gathered all his courage and say one name."Merlin?""is that you"-Merlin pull out of his head from Arthur's chest and look into his when both release they are face to face the person who they want to see the most."Its really you are Arthur"-says Merlin and continue sobbing into his friend after all this still can't belive his eyes so he is just start hugging marlin harder "so how much i am fall behind..because it is far from the world that I used to know"-says Arthur in a bitter tone like it was his fault what happened,but it was not."Well a lot but don't worry we are have time to make it up and i will help you no matter what"-says merlin to make Arthur stop worry now.. they are really have a lot thing to do right now."Well dont disturb yourselves but we need to go before the police is find him"-Melani start to hurry them."what the hell the police is"-asks Arthur."umm something like the guards so its better go before they find us"-says Merlin and with that three of them start to walking to the car."what is this and where is the horses"-asks arthur in an unbeliever mode.  
"it's a car just got in it and when we reach my house i will tell you everything"-says Merlin as they are got into the car." Put on the seatbelts I don't want to get into another trouble today"-Melani says to the helps Arthur to put on the seatbelt."don't you dare put this on me Merlin it will kill me" "If you don't put it then you will die not when you az put it on,got it"-merlin tolds him and sit down next to Melanie "He is really weird you know that like some sort of allien"-Mllani wishpers to these worlds to Merlin who just shrug his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is the 2. chapter tell me if a I need anything to change in this :)**

**I don't own Merlin(sadly)**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

When they arrive to the house, Merlin and Arthur get out of the car.  
"So how much do I owe to you?"-asks Merlin from Melanie as he take his valet out of his pocket."You owe me nothing"-answers Melani and she continues "When I need help You will get a chance to requite my kidness"-she finishes her sentence and drive away. With that Merlin look at Arthur and says"Follow me I will show you my house".

Arthur start to follow him to the tall building don't know what he need to say or do so he is just follow his old got a lots of questions but he don't dare ask them reach Merlin's room. Arthur froze he can't belive his eyes ,there are a lots of things that he don't even know what they are.  
Merlin take a look az him "Sit down on this chair I will tell you every little thing"-says Merlin to him trying to calm with that they are start talking. Arthur asks Merlin to tell him everything what happened after he died.

Merlin tell him after his dead ,he doesn't go back to Camelot instead that started to go to other him  
How the medieval era ended,and how followed each other different and different times and tell him that he was not befriends with anyone because he scared that he will lose them like he lost Arthur.

How the first World War started and ended,how the people shape this world,he tell him about kings and how the kingdoms him about how the ministers has a rank like kings. How the technology evolved and how the people discover a lot of thing that he can see in the room now.  
How the second World War started and how the people fight in this times. Tell him he had a lots of works and how much it was lonely without him.  
They were talking for hours and finally Arthur asks something, until that he just listened what Merlin told him.

"Do you know what happened Camelot after I died?"-he asks."All I can say Gwen took your place"-replys Merlin and with a care-worn sigh he countinue"I don't know if Gwen,Morgana,Gaius or anybody else had returned but if they did we will find them." Arthur just only nod at Merlin."And what we will do now?"-asks Arthur.  
"Well we are young again so for our livelihood we have to work.I will go and find a work for you be ok until I come back?"-Merlin asks him "Yes I will be fine,I think I will sleep a little,I need to think about everything what you said"-Arthur answers to him and with that Merlin leave the house.

After hours of searching for work Merlin still can't find gets really tired and he make up his mind and go in the closest café sits down to one of the tables and order a coffee.  
He slowly drink his coffee when he see this subtitle "We are looking for waiters"-as he reads this a little smirk got into his face. That will be a perfect work for them, at least Arthur will be around with people and learn how to fit to this world. He spoke the staff and asked where he can find the boss. He went to him and tell him that he and his friend really need this boss invited them for the work interview.

They have to meet the boss tomorrow at 9 a.m. get a wierd feeling while he is talking to the boss like he know him before,  
but he fastly forget this because he hurry to Arthur to tell him the good news.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short**


End file.
